


even if it's dark, please find me

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Series: Luke and Guy are very gay together [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: The moonlight trickling through the curtains did little to illuminate the room. So when Luke jolted into consciousness, gripping the sheets so tight they might tear, he was greeted with darkness.
Relationships: Guy Cecil & Luke fon Fabre, Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre
Series: Luke and Guy are very gay together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	even if it's dark, please find me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalpika/gifts).



> Just a little hurt/comf for my favorite Luke stan ^_^

The moonlight trickling through the curtains did little to illuminate the room. So when Luke jolted into consciousness, gripping the sheets so tight they might tear, he was greeted with darkness. A sob heaved at the back of his throat, muffled as he minded his sleeping companions. Guy especially, as he was sharing the room. He choked back what was surely a pitiable sound, wrapped his arms around himself, and squeezed. Trying to find comfort and ground himself from drowning silhouettes and echoing screams.

It didn’t help, really. His hands fuzzed and faded into foreign limbs scrabbling at his clothes and disembodied voices cried desperately for help. But he couldn’t help them. He couldn’t. Luke couldn’t save them. Useless replica. It was his fault. It was his fault, him, he did it, he killed them—

A new hand on his shoulder made him jerk, gaze whipping around to find the owner. Faintly, he could make out blond hair and blue, broken glass eyes.

“Luke, you’re okay, just breathe.” Guy murmured, gentle as he took one of Luke’s hands and laid it flat on his chest as he breathed slow, deliberate.

The green-eyed boy hadn’t realized just how ragged his breathing had gotten, hitched and shaky as it was. Slowly though, he managed to even it out and nearly match Guy’s. The feeling of his friend breathing, slow and deep, combined with his heartbeat was soothing. Desperate to bury himself in comfort, he pressed his face to Guy’s chest and threw his arms around his shoulders. Strong arms embraced him in return and calloused fingers carded through tousled red hair.

The room was quiet, only their combined breathing and the pounding of Luke’s heart in his head daring to disturb the still hanging air.

Until a barely-there whisper fluttered in Luke’s ear.

“It’s not your fault,”

“Trust me,”

“I’m here,”

“We’re safe,”

Soft lips brushed his temple, leaving light kisses on salty skin.

“You’re safe.”

Luke hummed in return, content in Guy’s hold. The only whisper in the room was his, the only silhouette that of broad shoulders obscuring his view of the rest of the room, the only ones there were them. In this moment, late in the night that shook his world with night terrors, it was just Luke and Guy. The replica and the man he loved so deeply it ached.

And he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com) if you'd like to yell or make a request :D


End file.
